Forbidden Memories
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: In order to free Sasuke from his curse, Sakura loses all her memories and has fulfill a task she has forgotten while being Sasuke's servant and Orochimaru's test for Sasuke, but if she fails, she dies, while Sasuke's watching. Will Sasuke pass the test?
1. Make a Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter I: Make a Wish**

"_Sakura...? Naruto...?" _

Sasuke looked around. He was alone. Everything around him was dark. In front of him stood a girl with emerald eyes and pink hair, dressed in a red dress, and a blonde boy with blue eyes, dressed in an orange overall.

They looked, confused, at him. Then they exchanged glances.

"Excuse me," Sakura began carefully, "Do I... know you?"

Sasuke woke up. He could feel his heart pound in his chest, yet he didn't look bothered at all. He thought of the dream twice, then he shrugged and decided to leave it to be; Naruto, let alone Sakura, would never forget him. Never.

Despite having cut off their bonds, Sasuke kept dreaming over and over again that his ex-friends and ex-teammates forgot him. Not only forgot him, but the mere memory of his existence being erased from their minds.

"I'm not afraid of it," he tried to reassure himself. "I've cut off our bonds. I don't care anymore. All I want... is revenge."

But he still had that weird feeling in the chest...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura looked at the starry sky and sighed, remembering all those nights the team had shared together, sleeping under the bright night sky... surrounded by fireflies, lit up by the full moon and the twinkling stars... just like in some romantic fairy tale... or movie...

"Sasuke-kun... come back..."

Her emerald eyes reflected only sadness. Once, they had been alive and happy, now they seemed sad. How come that no matter how hard she tried, every time her strength couldn't be matched with Naruto's or Sasuke's? Why... why was she so _weak_?

"Sasuke-kun..."

Was it that way he had felt when he left the village? Weak? He couldn't have! He was so strong... but Sakura was just...

"I..."

... a good-for-nothing kunoichi with abnormal strength and medical abilities.

"... love you..."

Suddenly, a couple of kunais flew towards her. Hearing the sound they caused at the speed of them practically _cutting _through the air, she jumped away and dodged them.

"Dare da?" she asked, holding up a kunai defensively as she looked around. No sign of the enemy.

"Humph, seems like someone spoiled our little surprise," a male's voice snorted. Three shadows appeared behind her, and she quickly twirled around, still holding the kunai in a defensive position.

"Well, _excuse _me, but I was just so tempted to do it. Like you've never spoiled surprises, _Hazumi_," a female's voice responded, accompanied by a snort.

"So this is Gondaime's apprentice...", another female's voice said unemotionally. Sakura shivered at the voice; it seemed so cold... so emotionless...

"What do you want with me?" Sakura demanded to know.

"Oh, she asks us what we want with her," the first female laughed scornfully. "Do tell her, Hazumi, and for once, never mind spoiling surprises."

"Fine," the boy – or man? – named Hazumi snarled, and turned to Sakura. He had shoulder-long, pale blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and was wearing the ANBU uniform (excluding the mask), and on his forehead was a forehead protector... with the Sound symbol! Sakura raised her kunai, gritting her teeth aggressively.

"Ooh, someone's getting a bit crabby, ne?" the first woman sneered. "I'm so scared. Tell her now, Hazumi, I'm losing my patience."

"Fine, _Hana_," Hazumi snapped. "Well, we're here to kidnap you. The end."

"Tough luck, but it's not for nothing I'm the Gondaime Hokage's apprentice. I'd like to see you _try _kidnapping me," Sakura smirked.

"Are you underestimating us, miss?" the girl named Hana said, her voice now sounding threatening.

"I am. How so?" Sakura replied with scorn.

"You little...!" Hana charged towards her, and doing a quick hand seal, five Kage Bunshins appeared, attacking Sakura. Missing the attack without some problems, Sakura landed gracefully on the ground and performed 'Ninpou: Haruno no Sakura!' making a wind of sakura petals fly straight towards Hana, the flower petals being, astonishingly, sharp. **(A/N: Yup, I made up that attack, but I didn't really know much about what ninjutsu Sakura could, so I decided to make some special 'Haruno' jutsu, you know, a secret ninjutsu that only the Haruno family knows, just like Shikamaru's Kage Mane jutsu or Ino's Shin Tenshin no jutsu.)**

All the bunshins were destroyed, leaving only Hazumi and the final girl on the field. Sakura looked around, trying to calm down herself. _Don't panic... don't panic..._

"Hello, dear," a voice murmured evilly behind her. _Shit! She's behind me...! _

Before Sakura had time to react, she felt her entire body stop listening to her commands. Totally paralyzed, she panted heavily to catch her breath. _I can't move... a genjutsu...? _

"Yes, love, it's a genjutsu," Hana laughed. "Have fun."

Then everything went black.

And a horrible, bloodcurdling shriek began in the darkness. In Sakura's mind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ah, Tsunade no obaa-san! Why can't we eat ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he strolled down the streets of some unknown village they had arrived to, together with Tsunade, whose head was filled with popping veins.

"Naruto...," she hissed dangerously. "If you don't shut up about ramen..."

"Tsunade no obaa-san, what else should we eat?"

"And stop with the obaa-san thing!" Tsunade yelled at him. "God, I don't know how Sakura can stand you at times..."

"Che! Not everyone is as impatient as you, Tsunade no obaa-san. But maybe it's because you're getting old."

Now Tsunade was fuming.

"You said I was _what_?"

"I said –"

POW.

"OUCH!"

"Now let's buy that be-damned dinner before I pass out of hunger! And Sakura too!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura's eyelids slowly opened. _Koko... wa? _**(A/N: "Koko wa" means "Where am I".)**

"Ah. So she has awakened. Welcome, Hokage's apprentice dear. I hope you enjoyed the genjutsu?"

_That voice...! _Sakura attempted to jump up with a kunai, but she failed. Or rather, her body failed to. She felt her entire body ache out of pain, and she uttered a moan as she struggled to even stand up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, _Sakura_. That's your name, isn't it? Haruno Sakura."

"Beautiful name. Just like the owner of the name," Hazumi said softly.

Hana groaned. "Damn you, Hazumi. We're here to fulfill Orochimaru-sama's orders. Not to do some flirting."

Sakura looked around. She was in a damp cellar of some sort, half-alit by some lantern in the middle of the room... right in front of her stood a girl about her own height with pitch-black hair, and _red _eyes... _Sharingan_...

"... You... who...?" she began, but cried out of pain. Her left shoulder hurt.

"I'm Uchiha Suzume," came the cold answer. So the cold voice had belonged to her...

"You... but all the Uchihas..."

"... were killed in a massacre by Uchiha Itachi, yeah," Hana finished the sentence for her, who stood on the left side of Suzume. She had golden hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a baby-blue top and a pair of white pants. "But Suzume was brought away right after her birth."

"You look like..." Sakura inspected Suzume's features. The same cold glance. The same eyes. The same hair. She was even dressed a bit like him... black... and with the Uchiha crest on her clothes... "... Sasuke... kun..."

"Doesn't she? She's his lost twin sister. Nice, huh? The two of the three last survivors of the Uchiha clan have joined Orochimaru-sama, and the third, who's the cause of the entire demise of the clan, is against him and was Orochimaru-sama's ex-partner," Hana sighed.

"Hana...," Suzume growled.

"Fine, onee-chan," Hana sighed. "Hazumi, you tell her."

"Why is it always me?" Hazumi complained.

"Because... you're the in-between."

"I'm the _what_?"

"I talk too much, onee-chan talks too less. You talk in-between."

"What lame excuse wasn't _that _–"

"Hazumi, you tell her _now_. Did you hear me?" Suzume interrupted him with a chilly, yet murderous, glare. Sakura shuddered. It brought memories to her mind...

_"Sakura... who did that to you?"  
_

Back then, he had still been their friend. But now...

"We need you. For a test," Hazumi explained with a serious voice. "For Sasuke-sama."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Nanda?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to inform her anyway." Hana shrugged. "We're going to perform a kinjutsu, the unnamed jutsu that can fulfill wishes for a high price. Either your life or the wish."

Sakura's eyebrow perked up. "What do you mean? Why do I've to make a wish?"

"Because we tell you to. Anyhow, we perform the jutsu and you make the wish. Then you lose all your memories. In two months' time you must regain them, if you have not regained all of them until then, then you die. If you, however, regain all of the memories just in time, your wish will come true."

"So it's a fifty-fifty chance?" Sakura asked.

"No." Hana smirked. "It's a ninety-nine-one chance."

Sakura fell in silence.

"So if we now perform the jutsu you can just make any wish."

"What will you do with me after I've lost my memories? How do I know that you don't just kill me?"

"If we wanted to kill you," Suzume's icy voice rang through the room, "We'd have killed you long ago. I loathe wasting time."

Silence once again.

"And why would I let you do this to me?" Sakura said through clenched teeth as she struggled to stand up.

"Because you're unable to fight, and if you even tried to escape we'd knock you out and perform the jutsu anyway. But since you need consciousness to make a wish, we'd rather have you conscious. Otherwise we'd have to wait for you to wake up while we're doing the jutsu and that's a waste of chakra," Hazumi explained.

"And what'll happen to me after my memories have gone?" Sakura demanded to know.

"You'll go to Orochimaru-sama's lair. And you'll become Sasuke-sama's servant."

Silence once more. Sakura pondered the idea hard. After the jutsu was fulfilled, they'd probably let her rest. And once she had rested, she'd get away. Even with lost memories, she must've some kind of sense that Orochimaru's lair was the wrong place, right? Or she could do something while they were performing the jutsu to stop herself from losing memories.

"Fine," she said at last. "I accept the offer."

"The offer?" Hana laughed scornfully. "Like it was an offer anyway. It was a threat."

"Fine, I accept your threat then."

Hana, Hazumi and Suzume swiftly positioned themselves around her so that they made a 'triangle' around her, with her exactly in the middle. Then they did a couple of handseals Sakura had never seen before and exclaimed, 'Ninpou: Aku no Hikari!', touching the ground with the palms of their hands. Three bright yellow lines immediately formed themselves so that they now showed the triangle around Sakura, the peak pointing downwards.

"Genjutsu: Kage no Memorii!" Hana shouted. Sakura felt a dizziness flow through her mind. She suddenly felt that all her memories were a blur. She couldn't picture Tsunade, Naruto or even Sasuke properly... their faces seemed so distant... so strange... then she noticed one memory that was totally clear. _My wish. My desire._

"Kekkei genkai: Tsubasa no Taimu!" Hazumi burst out. Now Sakura felt as though wings had spread themselves from her back and she was soaring through the sky... through time... she felt old and young at the same time... _No, Sakura! Your memories are fading away! Struggle! Perform a jutsu that will stop it... my body... it can't move... and what's the counter-jutsu now again?_

"Kekkei genkai: Mangekyou Sharingan," said Suzume, and her eyelids, which had been closed when the others had uttered their jutsus, now flipped open and revealed two red orbs with a bizarre black thing in it; the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura felt the wings disappear immediately. Now she felt even dizzier... and everything was so unclear... what was she doing here?

"Now say the wish," Hana sneered. "Say it aloud. Or just think of it, concentrate on it."

"I wish..." Sakura felt a sudden desire to puke without knowing why. All the dizziness... the mental fog that seemed to make her memories unclear... everything frustrated her... "... that Sasuke-kun... that he... that he..." But she was unable to say more, and fell down on the floor, unconscious. But the wish remained in her mind. And she thought it once last time before it was forced into a locked room of now forbidden memories.

* * *

Tsukiko: This wasn't the best first chapter ever, was it? -.-; But I promise the following chapters will be better soon! So please leave a review and tell me what you think... and if you've read my other fanfics, which one I should be concentrating the most on. ;) Arigatou gozaimasu!

(And by the way, for you who're curious... no, Hana and Suzume are not related by blood. They're adoptive sisters. And also, more about the three henchmen's fighting abilities will be revealed in later chapters, when there're going to be fights. :D) 


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Chapter II: Gone  
**

"Aaaah, finally food!" Naruto cried out and finally reached the hill where Sakura had been hours before.

"I can't believe we had to search the entire town for just a single meal!" Tsunade groaned. "If you hadn't been so stubborn about your damned ramen…"

"You can't live without ramen," Naruto protested. "Where's Sakura-chan? Sakura-chaaaan! Sakura-cha –"

He stopped abruptly when he saw something stuck to the ground with a kunai. A paper? Suddenly feeling anxiety rising in his chest, he picked up the note and read it.

_Gomen nasai,  
But I've to leave for a while. Do not search for me. I'll only be gone for a short time.  
Sayounara,  
Sakura _

"What?!" Naruto almost shrieked. "But…"

"Shut up," Tsunade hissed as she grasped the letter, having read it too. "There might still be enemies around."

"Enemies?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "What're you talking about, Tsunade no obaa-san?"

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead. "Don't call me obaa-san!" she bellowed.

"Okay, okay…," Naruto muttered as he rubbed his sore left ear (Tsunade was standing next to his left ear). "You just told me to shut up, and now you're making noise yourself!"

"Anyway…," Tsunade continued impatiently, "You do realize that Sakura has not written this, don't you? She'd not just leave this suddenly, and everything is… odd. This is not like her."

"Yeah. That's true…" Naruto clenched his fists. "Whoever hurt Sakura-chan, I won't forgive him…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped. "Just get to the point, dammit!"

Sasuke was _not _having a good day. Firstly, Orochimaru had hired a couple of assassins to 'train' him by trying to kill him in the morning – which had, of course, just stolen the very few hours Sasuke had had to sleep, and he had been very exhausted after the previous night, even though Sasuke never complained – and his hair just didn't get right… it got all flat and weird, which was a bad sign; and his training hadn't gone well because of his obsession about his hair, and now Orochimaru had told him to come and skip his training.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Orochimaru chuckled with that evil grin of his. "You have no patience. But alright, I'll get to the point. I have a… so to say, _test _for you."

"A test," Sasuke repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "You always do."

"Yes, but this is a special one…" A wicked sparkle appeared in one of his golden eyes. "… concerning your… ah, _friends_."

Sasuke stiffened and his frown deepened. "They're not my _friends_," he said coldly. "They've not been that for two and a half years."

"Really. So you wouldn't mind if one of your friends was put before you and had to be your servant for two months, having forgotten everything about you, their past, their present, their everything, their self… and all the time, you know they're just on the verge of death?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said tensely, not answering the question.

"What I mean is…" Orochimaru's lips cracked into an evil smile. "… that you have to take care of your little friend _Sakura _in two months, and she has forgotten all about you, and if she can manage to recover her memories in these two months, she'll have the wish she made when she was forced to participate in the certain kinjutsu that I think you know –" Sasuke uttered a hardly audible growl. "- and if she doesn't, she'll die."

"And how," Sasuke managed to say with deadly calmness, "would that be a test for me?"

"I just want to see how much you still care for your little _friends_, Sasuke. If you want revenge, then you can't have them. If you want to have them, then you can't have your revenge."

"I don't care about my _friends_," Sasuke snarled. "I just care about killing Itachi." And with these words, he walked out of the room, but Orochimaru was still sneering.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She opened her eyes. Everything was unclear; it was like the entire room was covered in a thick layer of fog. Suddenly, a pair of turquoise eyes met her emerald ones.

"Wh… who are you?" she asked, startled, sitting up in the… bed? She looked around. She was in a room of some sort, supposedly a bedroom – it was dark and tiny, and her back ached after lying on the hard bed. The person next to her was a young man with turquoise eyes and long, pale blonde hair, and he was wearing some sort of uniform that seemed familiar…

"I am Hazumi," he said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you've woken up, Sayuri."

_Sayuri? What is he talking about? The name is familiar. But I can't be Sayuri, because I am… _She gasped. She couldn't remember her own name! Or anything about her at all.

"Don't panic, Sayuri," Hazumi told her and squeezed her hand lightly. "I know it's hard, and you've forgotten everything. But can't you remember me?"

He looked sadly at her, but Sayuri couldn't even remember his face. **(A/N: Yes, I'm going to call her Sayuri from now on if it's from "her" point of view. If it's mainly focusing on Sasuke or somebody else, she'll be called Sakura.) **"No… I'm sorry, Hazumi-kun. Who _are _you? And who am I? And where…"

"Shh," Hazumi hushed her. "Calm, now, and I'll tell you everything." Falling in silence, Sayuri stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue. "Your name is Sayuri, Tsukino Sayuri, and you're fifteen years old. You live here –" He made a gesture at the room. "- and you're Sasuke-sama's servant. Or apprentice, whatever you should call it."

"Sasuke… sama…?" Sayuri repeated silently. _I recognize that. Very clearly… _

"Yes. He's the same age as you," Hazumi added. "And me… I'm your fiancé." He grinned smugly.

"Oh!" Sayuri flushed. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first."

"No, no. It's all the Konoha ninjas' fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Konoha? I recognize that name. Is that a village?"

"Yes; it's one of the greatest ninja villages in the Fire country, and they're looking for you and Sasuke-sama, because you fled from there long time ago, because of their unfair treatment of you. Now they want to kill you both."

"But why?" she demanded to know. "What have we done?"

"Nothing, you've been falsely accused for a crime you haven't committed! Yes, I know, the Konoha ninjas are _horrid_. Orochimaru-sama is looking forward to destroying the village."

"So am I," Sayuri said angrily, "they can't do this to us!"

"Good." Hazumi's smile widened. "You remember a bit now?"

"Well… no. Just… just the things you told me. I can't really _remember _them, but you're not lying to me, are you?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm your fiancé," Hazumi said with pretended shock. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Sayuri smiled back. "I'm glad."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oi."

Sakura looked up at him. It all seemed to be in slow motion; her first slightly surprised and questioning face expression, then her eyes widening, and her voice saying silently: "Sasuke –"

"-sama," Hazumi filled in for her, then giving Sasuke a sly and somewhat triumphant gaze. "Good afternoon, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke uttered a hardly audible growl, but the look in his eyes became even colder, if possible. He had never liked Hazumi, and he liked him even lesser now. His eyes wandered to Sakura again. Orochimaru's voice echoed in his mind… '_and she has forgotten all about you…_'

"Sakura," he began, but Hazumi interrupted him with a little chuckle.

"Always saying wrong, doesn't he, Sayuri, don't you remember? He always mixes you up with his… ah, first _love_, we should call it."

Sasuke had to stop himself from twitching out of irritation. "I've no first _love_, you idiot," he snarled.

"Oh, how sweet. He gets mad," Hazumi laughed, but soon found himself pinned to the wall with Sasuke's hand enclosed around his throat.

"You don't want to die just yet, right?" Sasuke snapped, annoyed.

"Sasuke-sama! Please stop!" Sakura pleaded him. Feeling a twitch of irritation arise inside him, he let go of Hazumi with a displeased grunt. The suffix '-sama' added to his name didn't make it better. As long as he could remember, Sakura had called him 'Sasuke-kun' – the fact that she couldn't remember who he was – or even who she herself was – and on top of it all, called him 'Sasuke-_sama_' almost made him want to snap that little idiot Hazumi into pieces.

_Wait. Wasn't this exactly what Orochimaru wanted? This is a test, Sasuke. You've to make it. Forget about it. Just let her die. _

But as he saw Sakura rush over to Hazumi to see if he was wounded and saw Hazumi's smirk, causing another tinge of annoy, he really wondered if he was going to be able to make it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Naruto were discussing who could've attacked Sakura, and why – and if he or she, or even them, were so strong that Sakura couldn't beat them despite her monstrous strength. Until…

"Get away!" Tsunade suddenly shouted and pushed Naruto as a rain of kunais showered down on them. Naruto, who had been fortunately hit not very hard, still tumbled off a certain distance and got up at once, yelling:

"What the hell are you doing, Tsunade-obaa… san…" Noticing the kunai rain, he looked up, jumping out of the way for a ninja dressed in a white, seemingly comfortable yukata who just landed on the ground. Right afterwards, two other similar ninjas appeared on the field, sneering.

Tsunade, who had of course dodged the kunais, looked at them furiously. "You! You were the ones to kidnap my apprentice?"

"No, we didn't have the honor to do that," one of the girls giggled – because all three ninjas were girls – and then went back to her weirdly gleeful sneer. "No, we've the honor of getting rid of you."

"Hn! Well, you could try," Tsunade snorted back with a smirk that looked almost exactly like Sakura's. "I'm one of the legendary sennin, you know." **(A/N: Like teacher, like pupil. XD Or whatever.) **

"We know," another girl said with a bit huskier voice than the first. "That's why we've strict orders from Orochimaru-sama to only getting rid of this little brat." She nodded in Naruto's direction.

"Orochimaru…?!" Tsunade and Naruto snarled in chorus.

* * *

To be continued! XD Yes, I am very evil. I love cliffhangers. X3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and keep reviewing, please! 

Also... be aware I've very little knowledge of official jutsus. XD I also love inventing my own. So if you hate invented jutsus, I recommend you don't read any future battles, because all Orochimaru's henchmen have invented jutsus... and existing ones. And sorry if it seems like I'm godmodding a bit with the characters, but hey, it's not like it's unfair anyway, because all characters have their own powers. o.O I'm just tired of CERTAIN enemies that have oh-so-secret powers in the manga/anime that we never get to know about, and the normal villains in the fillers are just soooo weak and sooo boring while the characters are totally kicking the normal villains' asses. Until we get to see Orochimaru's or AL's powers, how about seeing some powerful villains for a change?

A third thing... this is the only fic I _don't _have any sneak previews. XD That is because this is one of the most complicated ones. So sorry, you'll have to be left with a cliffhanger. XD;

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

Thank you very much, minna! You don't know how much I love reviews. Every single time I've enough time to sit down by the computer and take a look at my profile, and read a couple of reviews, I read your reviews. :D So keep on reviewing, please!

Thank you...

A Broken Cherry Blossom

frienz4ever

iamNOTafangirl3221

petite.ina

Yukirufan06

Defender of the Light (Trust me, this fanfic will be not rushed at ALL. XD; In fact, I'm kind of worrying about that it'll be too... slow. x.x)

**Crazy Gal42 **

Aria's star

SasukeLover001

Confuzzled239

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90 **(Well, I focus the most on This Is Not My First Time, but once in a while I get Writer's Block on that one and then new ideas pop in my head for other fanfics. XD And then when I get Writer's Block on those fanfics, ideas for This Is Not My First Time appear again. X3)

**pilar-ayesha **(I'll try XD; Working on the 27th chapter atm, it's really difficult to write because I lack ideas x.x; The 25th was more of a mix of too many ideas/not knowing how to describe difficulty, but the 27th... well, to have it become an interesting chapter, I need to think more. o.o; )

**Highflyincherries **

Goddess of Horses (Mwahahah... that's for me to know and you to find out. XD)

**LunarRose73 **(I mostly don't ditch stories... just abandon them for some while to work on others. :3 If you're tired of waiting on my updates, how about reading my other stories too and see if you like them:D Or try my favorite stories. If you like dramatic fics and don't have anything against too long ones, I totally recommend Homebound. :))

**Arigatou gozaimasu, everyone! X3 Keep on reviewing!**


End file.
